


To Adapt

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "Pouch" sex?, "Vaginal" sex?, Crying, Early 1700s, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Xenophilia, how do i even tag this?, merman, sea-horse merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: On this part of the cave, the ceiling is high enough for Dany to sit on the land edge, only leaving his legs inside the freezing water. Only midget rays of sunlight filter through the cracks of the stone and dead leaves. But Rick can see, his eyes made for the total darkness of the sea. And Daniel trusts him with his life so there is no need for him to see if Rickard can guide him. Or so he says, the fool.But he is the one looking for leverage with his arms, holding the humanoid half of his body out of the water as he reaches for his partner to kiss. So Rickard has to recognize that their foolery goes both ways. Dany holds into his face tenderly when he feels him close and bites into Rick’s lower lip, parting his mouth open. After many years, covering his razor-sharp teeth comes like a second nature. He doesn’t want to hurt him. In fact, he has changed his ways much in barely thirty years, since he met Dany.[Day 18: Xenophilia ]





	To Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra mega duper late but here it is. I feel like I'll finish this challenge by mid November though...  
Enjoy this chapter?

They met up at their cove, foliage hiding it away from prying eyes and with a low ceiled rock cave that holds damp air even in its deepest tightest passages. That’s Rickard’s hideaway when he is by the town, waiting for Daniel to meet him. Dany saw him here for the first time, less than half a century ago, even if he insists that is much for human standards. He would go to the beach every day, until Rickard recovered from his wound and he could swim away. Now they barely have time for each other.

Daniel May is a man of many responsibilities, an army ship captain and a married man. He is away sailing often and it would be suspicious for him to stay every waking moment when he is laying anchor on where his family lives away on his own. Rick knows he is good friends with his wife and he loves his children through and through but he lacks even the slightest interest of laying with women. Amusingly, he isn’t so against ancient sea creatures as long as they identify as male. Rickard can barely believe his luck.

Rickard is rarely here too. Too preoccupied with exploring and traveling, with collecting new knowledge, to stay at the same place for long. He especially likes roaming sunken ships, which offer some sort of protection whilst he sleeps and can hold curious trinkets for the expert eye. So it’s Dany’s better-scheduled travels that set their meeting dates.

On this part of the cave, the ceiling is high enough for Dany to sit on the land edge, only leaving his legs inside the freezing water. Only midget rays of sunlight filter through the cracks of the stone and dead leaves. But Rick can see, his eyes made for the total darkness of the sea. And Daniel trusts him with his life so there is no need for him to see if Rickard can guide him. Or so he says, the fool.

But he is the one looking for leverage with his arms, holding the humanoid half of his body out of the water as he reaches for his partner to kiss. So Rickard has to recognize that their foolery goes both ways. Dany holds into his face tenderly when he feels him close and bites into Rick’s lower lip, parting his mouth open. After many years, covering his razor-sharp teeth comes like a second nature. He doesn’t want to hurt him. In fact, he has changed his ways much in barely thirty years, since he met Dany.

Dany is fast to work his tongue into him, caressing his fangs without breaking skin. Rick would hate to taste his blood. He swore off human flesh more than two decades ago and his stomach would resent him greatly since mammal flesh is so very different from fish and it’s not like Rickard has the size to hunt down a dolphin. If he were human, he’d draft by Dany’s shape even if he isn’t that far from the median.

His species is small by nature. Hippocampus, human would call his other half. So his upper half is sized accordingly. But he is still strong enough to offer Dany his hands. “There is some solid ground around here. I think you can stand up there and lean into the wall.” He whispers against Dany’s neck, caressing him with every word.

Dany shivers, taking a deep breath. He can feel the beating of his warm heart like a continuous thump, so very close to his mouth. And despite he has grown unfamiliar with eating humans in the last years, he feels himself salivate on instinct. He has greater plans for Dany than to make dinner out of him. Dany opens his eyes, deep brown while in daylight and impossibly sweet. He is looking right where Rickard’s are, even if his vision is significantly impaired on their current location. He does as he said without speaking a single word. His shoulders stand out from the water and he nods, reclining against the harsh stone wall. His hands move to blindly grasp at Dayne’s hips underwater.

That’s where the rifts and coral-like scales begin and smooth flesh ends. Dany is holding him still as he breathes into the crook of his neck. He is barely able to move, restrained by where his hip bone joins his tail. Then he presses his thumbs on the lowest part of his belly, where his pouch is usually hidden and Rick moans, hooking his arms around his neck in a lover’s embrace. He is pretty sure that they are safe under rock and earth but he still worries shortly that someone might be able to hear them. Then he realizes that there is no way they would be able to find their way to the cave from there and actually see them, even if they somehow were able to distinguish something in the dark.

Rickard feels Dany’s hardened appendage pressed flush against him. It surely is the warmest thing in that pond, aside from Daniel’s heart, sending heated blood all over him. Rick is still mildly fascinated by it, after many encounters. Most of the other species’ males do have a similar appendage though the humans’ are way more interesting in nature and warmth. His breath is boiling too and the water doesn’t feel as cold now that they are wrapping each other in their arms. He knows that both his sister Claire and Selene sometimes chastise him for being openly in a relationship with a human, thinking that it may affect their children. But humans are impossibly warm. Warmer than any merfolk will ever be. Also, they don’t smell like the sea at all times. There is the smell of steel to Dany too, and something earthy. And Rickard has come to quite enjoy soap.

He doesn’t have time to spare for thinking much about soap right now, though. Rickard knows that a human slit would grow loose and sleekly wet from arousal, whilst his doesn’t. But they have come to terms with the issue through trial and error through years. He still shudders when he feels Dany’s thumb running down his slit, gently parting it until only the fingertip lays inside. There is a unique sort of pain that Rickard doesn’t dislike even in the slightest, as he probably should do. His body twitches and his pouch’s entrance widens shortly before closing once more around his finger.

Rick doesn’t dig fingernails on his back but he still clings to his head, fingers intertwining with Dany’s short hair. He gasps when Dany carefully pulls as his folds, leaving the way open for him to press in. And it stings. It stings so much that Rickard feels his gaze cloud up with half-formed tears no matter how much he wants it or how it isn’t their first time. He knows that humans have this strange concept of ‘virginity’, especially concerning women,who often bleed during their first time. Though Rickard doesn’t know why such a thing is possible, he still feels like he could tear up at any moment too.

Daniel kisses his moist eyelids and he mutters some kind words that he forgets soon. It hurts just in the right way. It leaves his mind blank for the whole exchange, only able to focus on the stretch. Just like right now. His partner presses in, hands moving slowly into a full-body embrace and he sinks into him, wider than his thumb and way deeper. With every breath, Rickard lets out a choked half-squeal and half-gasp, as air slowly flows out of his lungs. Finally, he finds himself secured into Dany’s strong arms, rubbing his back as he tries his best to soothe him. He is barely aware ot the sweet nothings he words against the shell of his ear as his slit tries to clench back into closed position only to find the way pressed open. The muscles on his abdomen are pulled apart, forced to stay tensed for way more than barely a few periodic seconds during mating.

He is pressed all the way in, until Daniel’s smooth skin is flush against Rickard’s stomach and there is no water running between their chests. It doesn’t only spread him on his entrance but all its way in. And though his interior pouch is made to expand and carry children, the process is slow and gradual, unlike this.

His mouth is open ajar and his eyes clouded with tears close to being shed when Daniel slowly rocks back. He is fast to trap Rickard’s lips between his, drinking in every pained noise and sob he makes when he withdraws almost completely only to push in just as slowly. He nibbles at his lips until they are red and oversensitive, just another pleasant twinge of pain at the back of Rickard’s mind.

And that's how he begins to move ever so slowly, barely pulling away from him before sinking back into his heat. It's quite obvious he doesn't want to harm Rickard, reverb if he has told him many times he does enjoy those kind of rendezvous too. And that's true; he gains, in fact, a sort of pleasure in meetings like this one.

"Dany," He manages between wretched gasps, struggling for air. "we should turn around." Due to his anatomy, Rickard has a hard time trying to rock back against him.

His partner hums, a deep sound coming from the back of his throat. Saltwater helps him holding Rickard only by his waist, tip still buried inside him. Then he spins them in the water, always careful not to slip out of the rocky floor. Once he has finally pinned him against the natural and rough wall, he can hold into hours hips, fingers digging into his tender scales.

Dany leans over him and kisses his forehead as he tries hits best to keep his voice down. He tries to comfort him with sweet words and once of hours hands leave hid hip to caress hits damp blond hair. Dany combs his hair in the dark, always moving slowly back and forth.

His eyes are teary but Dany can't see as they run down his face. Neither of them hears as they hit the water, which moves along with them. Even Rick feels himself trying to rock back, trapped as he is. He is barely able to make any sound no. His breath is uneven and shaky whilst Dany groans, face buried in the top of Rickard's hair.

His thrusts become shallower and Rickard is almost thankful for that even if they grow faster, even if only slightly so. Even deep in his haze, Daniel is always kind to him, never rough or with the intention to bring him more pain than they have discussed. He is often reluctant to initiate their exchanges.

It's Rick the one who begins the kiss this once, pulling him even closer. Dany moans against his hungry mouth it sets his nerves afire. His pouch has given up in trying to clench around the intrusion to keep it out and is finally spread open.

It's maddening, that hot white pain that fogs his mind. Rickard has been shot, cut, crushed, starved. He has been trapped for months inside a large sort of fish tank as a pet for a captain long ago. He has swum north and south through icy waters. But this? This pain always surprises him like his first time.

His head empties and he is barely aware of Dany's whine as he spends inside him. His eyes are half-lidded and he can barely see through his light eyelashes, holding small teardrops and reflecting the little light that filters through the ceiling. Dany leans over him with a hum, burying his face beside his neck.

They stay like that for long as Dany softens, slipping out of him with ease. And Rick sighs, head light. His mind clears slowly and now he is fully aware of Dany enveloping him in a tight hug, and his come cooling and being washed away by saltwater inside him.

Rick finally finds his voice, weak and hoarse from pain. "Let's get out of the water before you die from hypothermia." And, still blinded from darkness, Dany glances at the general direction of his eyes and laughs.

Daniel sits again by the edge of the water and pulls him up with him, until Rick is laying atop of him. He is warm. Mammals are so warm, so smooth. Dany's heartbeat begins to slow down, content and easy. Rick snuggles closer to his chest to hear it even better.

"I've missed you." The words rumble low on his ribcage and he drinks in the feeling as they set on his stomach with a pleasant, intimate feeling.

"Yeah," He hums, closing his eyes. Dany holds him by his waist and the pain finally banishes in the sweet familiarity of his scent. "so have I."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm fucking exhausted but the show must go on)  
(Sorry for the typos, people)


End file.
